


Шрамы

by Miss_Chituna



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Chituna/pseuds/Miss_Chituna
Summary: Не стоит забывать, что шрамы когда-то были ранами.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно вы уже видели эту работу на фикбуке, но не стоит пугаться, я просто решила зарегистрироваться на ao3 и выложить свои работы здесь.

Сегодня их вечер проходит не совсем обычно: они не толкаются в маленькой кухне, каждый пытаясь приготовить только то, что хочет сам, или не переругиваются, сидя в гостиной из-за того, что " если хочешь смотреть телевизор, то убавь звук - я читаю!" и " да какой идиот смотрит баскетбол на низкой громкости, а? А почитать ты можешь и в спальне!" или не занимаются, после всех этих ссор, сумасшедшим сексом в той же кухне, гостиной или спальне. 

 

А дело в том, что они только вернулись с задания... с ОЧЕНЬ сложного задания. Стать Последней Косой Смерти то они стали, победить Кишина Ашуру - они победили, а одаренных придурков, желающих познать все "прелести" безумия, меньше не стало. Ну, почти...

 

И вот сейчас они сидят в относительной тишине, нарушаемой лишь голосом ведущего криминальной хроники да редкими ругательствами и шипением Соула, которому Мака уже прочистила и обработала и теперь зашивает небольшую рваную рану на его предплечье. Небольшую, но сильно кровоточащую ранее. Ее раны еще только предстояло обработать, но напарники уже приспособились к подобному - за годы битв и сражений и не к такому привыкнешь. А так как и Повелитель, и Оружие одинаково не любили посещать шибусенский лазарет( а уж когда там Штейн прописался врачом - они и вовсе зареклись там появляться), им обоим волей неволей пришлось учиться оказывать друг другу необходимую медицинскую помощь в случае чего.

 

Соул снова шипит, когда Мака делает очередной стежок - запас ампулок с местным наркозом закончился еще недели три назад, когда они зашивали Маке бровь после того, как ей приспичило подраться с Блэк*Старом. Вообще они оба знатно друг друга поимели, чего только стоит расквашенный нос бушина да распухший глаз и та же рассеченная бровь Албарн.

 

Сейчас Мака сидит молча - она в принципе не любит болтать во время таких вот "операций"- ведь она уже отчитала Соула за то, что опять полез на рожон из-за нее (это уже скорее привычка, нежели необходимость - Эванса уже слишком поздно перевоспитывать). Ее левую бровь, прямо на изгибе, пересекает тонкая полоска шрама, и Соул с самого начала процесса смотрит на него и невольно думает, что на теле его Повелительницы слишком много шрамов, и хмурится - не только от боли.

 

Вообще, в Шибусене шрамы - это знаки почета, и ученики гордятся каждым полученным в битве или спарринге шрамом. И Мака не была исключением. Однако, шрамы имели для нее и несколько иное значение. Они дают понять, что она никогда не сидит сложа руки, что она всегда совершенствуется, никогда не плывет по течению. Мака никогда не стеснялась своих шрамов, даже если особо завистливые ученицы Шибусена отрыто злословили о том, что, дескать, совсем на девушку не похожа уже.

 

Хотя у многих вид ее большого и кривого шрама по всей длине правой икры, или отметина от когтей на левом плече, или даже та самая рассеченная бровь вызывают восхищение силой и отвагой Повелительницы Кос. Восхищение Макой у Соула словно бы вошло в привычку, поэтому оно перекрывалось отвратительным чувством вины и злости на самого себя. Он как никто другой знает, что отметины на ноге, плече или лице далеко не единственные на теле Повелительницы. 

 

И Эванс готов биться об заклад, что сможет сказать где и когда Мака получила каждую из них.

 

И Соула это бесит, потому что для него ее шрамы означают лишь то, что ОН не успел вовремя прикрыть ее.

 

И каждую ночь он выцеловывает все ее шрамы, даже самую маленькую царапинку не пропускает, и проклинает себя за подобную слабость перед ней, а Мака лишь смеется, мол «шрамы- это же круто, разве нет?», на что Соул отвечает: «Круто, но не на твоем теле» и получает несильный подзатыльник, а затем сладкий поцелуй.

 

И теперь, когда он получает более-менее тяжелые ранения, он даже немного радуется, ведь число его шрамов неумолимо приближается к ее.

 

Мака делает последний стежок, обрезает нить и тянется за бинтом. Она начинает перевязь, параллельно слушая увещания ведущего. Вот на севере города произошла череда краж со взломом, а вот в центре произошло крупное ДТП, или вот… Мака неожиданно дергает руками и бинт затягивается через чур сильно, отчего Соул издает непонятный хрипящий звук и поднимает недовольный взгляд на девушку, намереваясь высказаться ей за все хорошее, но так и замирает с открытым ртом глядя на Маку. Она, словно в воду опущенная, смотрела в экран с нечитаемым выражением лица. Соул повернулся в сторону зомбоящика и… тяжко вздохнул. На экране показывали не самые приятные кадры. Лишь изредка мелькало лицо репортера, в основном камера была направлена на полицейских и парамедиков, столпившихся вокруг девушки, которая держала на руках чье-то тело. Вот изображение увеличилось и в девушке легко распозналась одна из молодых учениц Шибусена, в прочем как и в трупе у нее в руках.

 

Мака сразу узнала обеих. Пару недель назад они подходили к ней и Соулу, с интересом расспрашивая их о командной работе, тогда стало сразу понятно - они только объединились в пару. Дана и Элис торжественно заявили тогда Маке, что они будут сражаться так же отважно, как и она, и тому подтверждением будут их шрамы. А сейчас Дана сидит на сырой земле, израненая, и прижимает к себе окровавленное, мертвое тело Элис, плача навзрыд и никого к себе не подпуская. 

 

Какая ирония, они так хотели показать всем свою храбрость, что забыли о том, что шрамы не могут появиться без ран. И Мака порой забывала. А вспоминала только тогда, когда ощущала страх, как бы эти раны не стали для нее или для Соула последними.

 

Мака вышла из ступора только когда Соул выключил телевизор и с выжидающим выражением лица посмотрел на нее:

 

\- Заканчивай давай - я жрать хочу.

 

Мака заторможено кивнула, опустила взгляд на руку парня и продолжила перевязь. Соул, глядя на ее потерянное выражение лица, лишь сокрушенно покачал головой и «клюнул» Маку куда-то в в бровь, мол « я знаю, ты переживаешь, но не стоит, правда - им уже ничем не помочь». Взгляд Албарн чуть проясняется, и она слегка кивает и улыбается, благодаря за поддержку. Соул хмыкает и прижимается виском к ее виску, из-за чего она недовольно бурчит:

 

-Соул, мне не удобно!

 

Эванс лишь устало прикрывает глаза и вслушивается в полную тишину, воцарившуюся в квартире. Мака завязывает бинт в узелок:

 

-Готово!- тихо восклицает она и отстраняется от Соула, поворачиваясь в нему спиной и снимая майку.

 

Коса смерти вздыхает, берет в руки банку с заживляющей мазью и наконец переводит взгляд на спину девушки и, как обычно, недовольно хмурится. Помимо свежих царапин, полученных сегодня, на спине девушки, прямо между лопаток, располагался огромный округлый рубец - одно из самых неприятных напоминаний о битве с Кишином. Спереди, на грудине, есть похожий. Глядя на эти шрамы Соул вспоминает, как Ашура проткнул Маку насквозь своей рукой, и ребята на доли секунд думали, что навсегда потеряли свою подругу. Он проклинает чертову черную кровь за то, что именно в этот момент она исчерпала свою силу.

 

Эванс снова вздыхает и начинает обрабатывать спину Маки. И тут же с удивлением замечает, что Мака все-еще молчит. Обычно, когда ей не надо на чем-то сосредотачиваться, ее просто не заткнуть. А сейчас она сидит тише воды, как говорится. Задумалась что ли? О этих девочках? «Ох, ну Мака как всегда - загоняет себя по поводу и без… Их конечно жаль, но уже ничего не попишешь», - думает Соул и в очередной раз за вечер тяжко вздыхает.

 

Мака резко вскидывает голову и, чуть разворачиваясь, глядит на Соула. Тот бросает на нее недоуменный взгляд и продолжает обрабатывать ей спину.

 

-Соул, а что бы ты сделал если бы я умерла?

 

Эванс замирает от неожиданного вопроса и тупо смотрит на макину спину, но ступор длится всего пару секунд, а его губы кривятся в усмешке. Он переводит взгляд на Маку:

 

-Ну, я, так уж и быть, встречу тебя ТАМ,- он указывает пальцем куда-то в потолок,- или скорее уж ТАМ,- он кивком показывает на пол,- и проведу для тебя ознакомительную экскурсию.

 

-Чегось?- Мака озадаченно хлопает глазами и ее щеки слегка краснеют.

 

Соул хмыкает: 

 

-А тогось, что умрешь ты только через мой труп.

 

Лицо Маки удивленно вытягивается, но затем она усмехается и притворно разочаровано произносит:

 

-Черт, даже после смерти ты будешь отравлять мое существование!- Она качает головой и озорно поглядывает на Эванса.

 

-А ты что думала, что от меня так просто избавиться?- Соул отвечает ей таким же взглядом и скользит рукой по ее ребрам, задевает край голубого лифчика - слишком уж простого, что бы быть возбуждающим.

 

Мака шумно выдыхает, когда Соул начинает поглаживать ее по спине, еще сильнее втирая мазь, которая уже начала действовать, и царапинки перестало жечь. Девушка чувствует как горят ее уши и мурашки бегут по коже, когда Эванс массирует ее копчик - одно из особенно чувствительных мест на ее теле. Соул целует Маку в губы - тягуче и опьяняюще приятно, так, что она почти что потеряла способность нормально соображать, но Албарн все-равно замечает как чуть морщится Эванс, когда его больная рука скользит по ее бедру к коленке и закидывает ногу девушки на поясницу Соула. Мака хмурит брови и мычит Эвансу в рот, пытаясь, хоть и слабо, отстраниться от парня.

 

Соул поддается только тогда, когда легкие начинает жечь от нехватки воздуха, и смотрит на Маку вопросительным, но поддернутым дымкой желания, взглядом. Мака упирается ладошками в грудь парня и тяжело дышит, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу. Наконец она подает голос:

 

-Соул, у тебя же рука болит! Что уж говорить о моей спине…- И пусть она кривит душой, ведь спина уже не болит, но его рука действительно должна находиться в покое. Хотя бы в относительном.

 

Эванс на ее слова лишь ухмыляется:

 

-Оу, так кое-кто сегодня хочет быть сверху, м~?- ехидно тянет он и с наслаждением наблюдает, как шея и лицо Албарн покрываются красными пятнами от смущения. Ну, как девственница, ей богу.

 

-Гори в аду!- Зло шипит девушка, из-за чего Соул смеется и, покрепче перехватывая девушку за спину, заваливается назад, уволакивая за собой Маку.

 

Албарн вскрикивает от неожиданности, но успевает опереться одной рукой на подлокотник рядом с его головой. Ее лицо замирает прямо напротив его. Соул перестает смеяться и, встречаясь с Макой взглядом, нетерпеливо выдыхает ей прямо в губы:

 

-Только вместе с тобой, любовь моя!


End file.
